1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to silica composite particles and a method of preparing the same.
2. Related Art
Silica particles are used as additives or main ingredients of toners, cosmetics, rubbers, abrasives and the like, and have a role of, for example, improving the strength of resins, improving the fluidity of powders, or suppressing packing. Since it is considered that the properties of the silica particles are likely to depend on the shape of the silica particles, silica particles having various shapes have been proposed.